Organization Idiots
by Chaxra-san
Summary: UPDATED 26TH JULY Everthing's normal for Organization 13 until the appearance of an all new Nobody. When Xemnas recruits her, chaos ensues. R&R please, no flames, or Chaxra'll set Axel on you. Now sidestories only.
1. Chapter 1

Organization Idiots - Chapter One

Um, first story! …Yea. It was SUPPOSED to be serious but I had an attack of the randoms, so it turned kinda weird. Now for the copyright stuff! Organization 13 and anything from Kingdom Hearts 1-2 belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Chaxra belongs to ME. So deal with it. I also don't do much of the describing, and when I do, it's terrible. I expect YOU to already know the characters. Except Chaxra. I'll do a profile for her later… If I have time. Don't be cruel!

* * *

The girl slowly sat up, rubbing her head. _Ow. I must have hit my head when I fell. But..._

"Where... am I?"

She looked around but saw nothing but darkness.

"You're in Twilight Town," replied someone quietly.

"Who's there?!" she said into the black space in front of her.

"Can't you see me? I'm right next to you," the person responded.

"What...?"

She flinched as the darkness dissolved away before her eyes. She cried out and covered her face as bright light shone down on her._ This light hurts... I wonder why I feel so... empty._ Suddenly she remembered something.

"Did I just... die?" she asked turning her head to face the direction where the voice had come from.

"…Yes."

"Then how am I still existing?"

"Because you are a Nobody now."

"What's a Nobody?"

"A Nobody is the body and mind that's left of a person when they become a Heartless. Do you know what a Heartless is?" he asked.

"I think so," she said ,"They're the little black things that steal people's heart's right?"

"Yes."

"...Why do I feel so strange?"

"When you were Became in this place, your heart was left behind with your Heartless- who is dead. And because you no longer have a heart, you can't feel emotions. Well, we do have few, such as pain, and sometimes sadness," he said evenly.

"Oh," she said faintly, "Um, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Xemnas. I am the leader of Organization XIII. We are a group of Nobodies like you, who are seeking to become whole."

"Okay... Uh, I'm Chaxra, I think..."

"You're not sure of your name?" Xemnas said curiously.

"Not exactly," Chaxra replied.

"Would you like to become a member of the Organization?" he asked her.

"...wait, can you run that one by me again?"

"Would you like to become a member of the Organization?" he repeated patiently.

"But I don't know who I am yet properly and I still don't really know where I am and I'm only 13 and I don't really know you very well and I just DIED and wouldn't I have to be qualified to do something like that?" she said in a rush.

"Well, as for matters of qualification, you do seem to be wearing our uniform, which is undeniable proof that you are in some way connected to us," Xemnas answered, his voice trailing off.

"I am?" she said in surprise.

"...You probably don't have any munny do you?" he asked.

Chaxra rummaged around for a moment in what she _suspected _to be a pocket and discovered nothing.

"It would seem not," Xemnas said mildly.

"Fine, I'll join your stupid Organization. Just until I find somewhere else to stay. And only if I get to beat the crap out of any Heartless I see."

"Excellent," he said happily.

Chaxra stood up, where she promptly fell over again.

"_Ah,_" said Xemnas with an amused smile on his face.

"Shuttup! And help me stand up," Chaxra said irritably.

"Ha! You can't tell me to shut up now," he said while taking her hand and dragging her upright.

"And why not?" she retorted.

"Because I'm your Superior and if you tell me to shut up again then I will make you clean the Practice Room or possibly the kitchens if I feel cruel enough," he responded.

"Well _crap._" she turned her head away from him.

They both walked in silence for a moment, then Chaxra spoke again.

"...is cleaning the kitchens, and or Practice Room really that bad?"

"It depends on who last used it. For example, if it was Axel and Roxas who used it last, then yes. It would be _really _bad."

"Who are Axel and Roxas?" She asked Xemnas.

"Number's eight and thirteen of the Organization. Oh, and Roxas is probably the closest in age to you."

"What number am I?"

"You're number fourteen."

"But wouldn't that make the name 'Organization 13' a bit pointless? Like, if you were talking to someone and they said, "There are thirteen people in Organization Thirteen." 'cos then you'd have to say, "Well actually there are fourteen members." That would just be random."

"How old are you again?"

"Thirteen."

Xemnas seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"A situation like that would be highly illogical and also unlikely," he said after a while.

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"With all the fancy words?"

"...you like asking questions, don't you?"

"I can not help it if I have a thirst for knowledge," she said.

"If that's what you want to call it," muttered Xemnas darkly.

"What was that, O Great Superior?"

"Never you mind, O Annoying Young One, " he said.

"I'm not THAT young!" Chaxra said looking up at Xemnas.

"Compared to me, you are."

"How old are you anyway?"

"That is none of your business," Xemnas said while not looking at her.

"You're OLD aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm NOT."

"You just don't want to tell me 'cos you're OLD."

"Remember the kitchens?"

"Oh. You're good at black-mail, y'know that?"

"Thankyou."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Xemnas grabbed Chaxra suddenly by her hand.

"Hey, what're you--Argh!"

The place that they had been walking moments before was suddenly vanished into a lot of swirly black... stuff. There isn't really another way to describe it. There was a loud whooshing noise and then they were moving forwards at speeds generally deemed unsafe by most people who had a brain.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Chaxra screamed while attempting to hold onto Xemnas's coat.

"Stop screaming in my ear!" yelled Xemnas.

"I'LL SCREAM ALL I WANT, THANKYOU VERY MUCH! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

She then stopped deafening Xemnas as she toppled head first into a bush, knocking all the breath out of her lungs. The world spun alarmingly around her, or so she thought.

"Wooo, dizzy..." Chaxra said and sat up with some effort.

"Please refrain from doing that in future," said Xemnas, who was standing several feet away pulling leaves out of his silver hair.

"Heh heh... you got CRUD in your hair," she said giggling as she stood up and instantly collided with a tree.

"Shut up," he responded.

"I'm sorry to say this Superior, but that was probably the most undignified landing I have ever seen," said someone who was walking towards them.

"THANKYOU Number Eleven," said Xemnas as coldly as somebody who had just fallen into several topiary bushes and now had visible evidence of bushes in his hair could be.

"What's with your HAIR?!" exclaimed Chaxra loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Nobody that was now standing in front of them.

"It's PINK!"

"Do you have a problem with it being that colour?"

"YES, I DO. What gender are you?!"

"I'm a MAN as I would expect to be plainly obvious--Oh my gosh!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PLANTS?!" he howled, throwing himself at his wrecked flowers.

A grin slowly started to spread over Chaxra's face.

"Well _that's _an evil look," said Xemnas who was now backing away rather quickly from the newly recruited Nobody.

"Superior... Is his element by any chance... **_Flora?_**"

"Yes. Why?" Xemnas answered suspiciously.

"Oooooohh, no reason," she said airily, flapping her hand at him as she stepped closer to the rather unfortunate Nobody in front of her, sobbing over his beloved rose bushes.

"Hey Flowerboy," said Chaxra sweetly, crouching on the ground next to the mortified Number Eleven.

In the background Xemnas put his face in his hands and wondered why he had ever decided to bring this quite obviously insane teenager home with him.

"What do you want, garden-destroyer--What did you just call me?!"

"Flowerboy. It be your name."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"No it isn't! My name is MARLUXIA."

"You are Flowerboy," Chaxra said loudly.

"No I'm no-OW!" said Marluxia before Chaxra slapped him over the head.

"No! Bad Flowerboy!" she scolded.

"Superior? Can't you do something about her?!" wailed Marluxia rubbing his head while Chaxra stood behind him laughing madly like some sort of demonic force of evil.

"...well I'd better be going now, lots to do and everything..." said Xemnas striding off hastily towards the massive castle that was on the right hand side of the not-so-pretty-anymore garden.

"Marluxia, you can show Chaxra around the... place and… Yes. Goodbye!"

"No! Don't leave me here!" yelled Marluxia wildly.

But Xemnas was looooong gone. _Wow. He's fast._ Chaxra thought to herself. _Now, for some fun..._

"Flowerboy... How old are you?" she asked with her 'innocent' look on her face.

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because you DON'T."

"You're old aren't you?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Otherwise you would have told me already."

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh really? WHY?"

"Because--" he said, or rather tried to say but Chaxra cut him off.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?"

"Shut up!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Argh!" said Marluxia in frustration.

"Bad Flowerboy!"

WHACK!

"OW!!!! Stop hitting me!"

"NEVER!!!"

* * *

To be continued...

...No comment. By Chaxra-san.


	2. Chapter 2? Crazy Insane Pyromaniacs

Chapter Two? Crazy Insane Pyromaniacs

The only thing that belongs to me is Chaxra. If you're still reading this story, I thank you a lot.

* * *

After Marluxia had quickly abandoned her, Chaxra decided to wander around for a bit instead of going into her rooms like she had been told to. She walked down the very white hall and then turned into ANOTHER very white hall, then another and another until she finally realised that she was lost.

"Hey. Newbie," said a Nobody standing behind her.

"Ah?!" she yelped distractedly while she tried to turn around without falling over. _Why are these coats so heavy?!_ she thought as she windmilled her arms frantically to stay upright.

The person grabbed her hand.

"Watch what you're doing, why don't you?" he said.

"Oh, sorry..."

The man now standing in front of her was tall and very thin, with emerald green eyes and spiky red hair. (So spiky, you could stab someone with it!)

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Um... 'kay," she said back. _Isn't he the one Xemnas told me about?_

"Heard you've been causing trouble 'round castle," he said, looking down at her.

"...yeah?" she said, not sure if she was going to get into trouble or not.

"Hey, I'm not mad or anything... It's just good to know who's on _our_ side," Axel told her.

"What do you mean, 'our side'?" she asked cautiously.

"The side of those wish to create hell for the others. You with us?"

"Heck yeah!" she answered eagerly.

"Good... very good..." said Axel, grinning evilly, "Now! Come meet the rest of the team!"

Axel grasped her arm and they disappeared into a swirl of blackness.

As they landed, Chaxra shakily asked, "What are those things?"

"We call them Dark Portals," Axel answered.

"At least I didn't fall over that time..."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it pretty fast," said Axel. "Well, we're here."

"We're where?"

"Outside the glorious TV room. Of course, you'll already have a TV in your room somewhere, but this place has like, the biggest screen EVER."

They went in the door, to find a blonde-haired boy sitting on the couch playing Playstation.

"Yo Roxas!" said Axel.

"Did you find someone else to torture?" he asked, pausing the game and turning around.

"No, but I did find the new girl," Axel said proudly, gesturing to Chaxra.

"Really? Have you somehow convinced her to join you in your mission to destroy any traces of sanity left in this castle?" he questioned.

"Yes!" said Axel grinning madly at the boy.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, then held out his hand to Chaxra.

"Anyway, welcome to Castle Oblivion. My name's Roxas."

She took the offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Chaxra."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

A man who looked about the same age as Axel entered the room. He then saw who was in it, and abruptly twisted around and tried to leave, but Axel grabbed the end of his hood and pulled him in front of Chaxra.

"Meet Demyx, the water-controlling Nobody of Organization 13!" said Axel, shoving the struggling Demyx forward.

He was dressed in the same black uniform that everyone she had met so far had been, and he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Chaxra," said Chaxra.

"As Axel said, I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you," he answered then said to Axel, "Just because you're one rank higher than me doesn't mean you can push me around."

"Actually, It does."

"No you can't! It's not fair!" wailed Demyx.

"Life's not fair," said Axel, smirking at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes again and asked Chaxra if she knew what her nick-name was yet.

"Nick-name?" she asked in confusion.

"We all got one when we joined. Mine's 'The Key of Destiny', Axel's is 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames', and Demyx's is 'The Melodious Nocturne'," said Roxas.

"I don't think I have one," Chaxra said thoughtfully.

"We'll take you to the Proof of Existence, then."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Where all our names, weapons and elements are recorded," said Demyx.

"Will we have to use the whooshy-thing again?" asked Chaxra.

"Dark Portal. And yes," replied Axel.

She sighed, and they stepped into the Dark Portal.

* * *

Wootness! Yea... I am not very good at descriptions... 


	3. Chapter 3? Of Names And Nobodies

Chapter Three? Of Names and Nobodies

Chaxra is mine. READ ON OR DIE!!!! Okay, probably not…

* * *

They arrived outside a white door on a white wall in a white room. _Honestly, is EVERYTHING white in this place?! _Thought Chaxra shielding her eyes.

"Well, uh... we're here. Yea. So uh... go in?" said Demyx.

He was a bit more dazed than the others, except for Chaxra, who had crashed into the nearest wall and was now holding her nose and groaning, because for some unknown reason Axel had decided to slap him over the head as he had come through the Portal.

Axel opened the door, and walked straight into a female member on her way out.

"Watch where you're going you creep!" she yelled, then smacked him in the face.

"That was slightly unnecessary Number Twelve," said Marluxia walking past them.

"Flowerboy!" yelled Chaxra happily.

"Shut up Garden-Destroyer," he said before rounding the corner.

The open door was forgotten.

"Ugh..." said Axel next to them.

Roxas was trying desperately not to laugh while Larxene started swearing at the top of her lungs at Marluxia.

"That's Larxene, she's the only other girl," whispered Demyx.

Larxene then turned to Chaxra and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Chaxra. I'm new."

"...Meh," she said then stalked off, presumedly in search of her book, Marquis de Sade.

"Why did she HIT me?" whined Axel, holding his now bruised cheek.

"Trouble in paradise?" said a man standing behind them.

He had long dirty blonde hair, (Is it just me, or does nearly everyone in the Organization have blonde hair?!) and he was holding a book in one hand and some paper in the other.

"Shut up!" growled Axel with murder in his eyes.

"Aren't we protective?" he replied, smirking.

"Vexen you-!" yelled Axel, and tried to lunge at Vexen, but Demyx and Roxas grabbed his arms and both started whispering furiously to him that they would all get in trouble if he fought with Vexen now.

"Hello... Um, I'm Chaxra," said Chaxra, not quite sure how she should introduce herself to the rather dignified person standing before her.

"Ah. I thought so," he said, now gazing curiously at her.

"Is there any particular reason you are wandering around with these idiots instead of being in your rooms where you should be?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"She wanted to know her nick-name!" said Demyx, still trying to restrain Axel.

"I was actually coming to tell you that. Here," Vexen said, shoving the paper he had been holding into her hand.

"Let go of me!" shouted Axel.

Vexen and Chaxra both ignored him.

"Oh, thanks!" Chaxra said truthfully.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively, then turned and walked in the opposite direction that Marluxia and Larxene had gone.

"Stupid git," muttered Axel.

Roxas and Demyx sighed and let go of him.

"What does it say?" asked Axel while peering over her shoulder.

They all looked all looked at the paper.

It read:

'Name: Chaxra

Original Name: Unknown

Rank: Number Fourteen

Title: The Shrouded Entity

Element: Shadow

Weapon/s: Two double bladed sabres'

"Wow, your weapons sound totally kick-ass!" said Axel.

"Axel!" said Roxas, glaring at his very rude friend.

"Hm... Shadow... Is that like Zexion's?" asked Demyx wonderingly.

"Who's Zexion?" questioned Chaxra.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Axel, "Now, to the kitchens!"

"I just KNOW you're going to get us in trouble, Axel," groaned Roxas.

* * *

Yea! ...They do have lots of blondies don't they... I feel like eating ice-cream...


	4. Chapter 4? In Which The Name Wont Fit

Chapter Four? In Which Various Items Cease To Be

Sorry I took so long! I had lots of homework... Thank you Kris 126 for the reviews!!! They serve as inspiration! Chaxra belongs to me... And I can't be bothered describing Chaxra, so she can be a; 'Make your own!' character. She can look however you want her to. And that is NOT a signal for perverts to start imagining with their twisted little imaginations. Now, let us torture the rest of Organization 13.

* * *

"!" Said Axel loudly.

"AXEL!!!!" said Demyx.

"You can't tell me to stop can you?!"

"I didn't ASK you to stop."

"Uh, YAY!!!"

"Are you alright?" asked Roxas.

"No, for he has lost his BRAIN!!!" cried Chaxra.

"What?!" yelled Demyx.

"Behold, the most gullible idiot on the planet!" said Axel, pointing to Demyx.

"Shut up!"

"Can't make me!" taunted Axel.

"Will you both SHUT UP!?!" said Roxas.

"...Wow." said Chaxra.

Surprisingly enough, they did.

"Avast ye! There be a PIRATE!!!" yelled Axel, waving his arm in front of a very pissed off man.

(Anyone wanna guess who?)

"You are SO DEAD!!!" he yelled, summoning up two very large purple gun-like weapons.

"Whuh-oh, gotta go!" said Axel, ducking under the other guy's arm and slipping into the kitchen.

"Argh! I don't have time for you!" he yelled, walking off.

"Maybe you should go ask Luxord to get you some..."

"Shut up bitch!"

"That was Xigbar... he obviously has been drinking again..." said Demyx sighing.

They all trooped into the kitchen after Axel.

"Uh, Axel... What are you doing?" asked Roxas cautiously.

"Preparing for action!" declared Axel, pulling all the plates out of a cupboard. "Help me with these."

Bemused, Chaxra started grabbing other assorted dishes from the shelves around the room.

The other two began to get the bowls and glasses.

"What exactly are we going to do with these?" asked Chaxra, staring at the large piles of kitchen stuff on the table.

A few Dusks appeared, and Axel commanded them to take it all upstairs. They obliged, and the others set off, following them out of the kitchen and up the white stone steps.

They arrived about 7 stories up, as far as Chaxra could tell.

"Put them here," said Axel, pointing next to a window.

The Dusks placed the kitchen implements down, bowed and left.

"Now what?" asked Demyx curiously.

Axel flashed them an evil grin, then promptly hurled a dessert bowl out the window.

Chaxra watched in interest at the rather unfortunate bowl as it plunged to its untimely death, shattering onto the balcony far below. The other two gazed in horror as Axel picked up several glasses and threw them out as well.

Chaxra also noted that the balcony had many pot-plants on it.

"Axel, you are a wicked, wicked man," said Chaxra now also grinning insanely.

Axel bowed in a over-exaggerated way, then said," Come on you two, stop standing there like idiots and break some stuff."

"Xemnas is going to KILL us," said Demyx in awe, before stepping forward and selecting one of Xigbar's 'special ducky patterned' plates.

He watched as the ducky plate sailed out the window.

"That's the spirit!" called Axel cheerfully.

"...Heh." said Roxas quietly, looming over a blue mug.

"Uh, Roxas..."

"Not now, Axel. This is REVENGE."

The mug met its demise shortly afterwards.

"That's for _YOU_, you bastard," muttered Roxas.

(Warning for future Nobodies; DO NOT mess with Roxas when he's mad, also, do not mess with Saïx's stuff. EVER. Or there will be murders, which I would not like to have to explain to parents. - Xemnas)

Once they had, _removed _the other plates etc., Chaxra said, "That was fun."

"Oh really? To my office. NOW." said a voice behind them.

With dawning horror, Chaxra recognized the voice and slowly turned around to face a furious Xemnas.

* * *

"What was it that possessed you to believe that it was a good idea to throw all of our cutlery out the window?" asked Xemnas, pacing around in front of the four-deeply-in -trouble Nobodies.

Marluxia stood in the corner, leaning against the wall and glaring at Chaxra. (I said the balcony had pot-plants on it, right?)

Axel sniggered, then tried to turn it into a cough, and failed miserably. Next to him, Chaxra looked away, biting the inside of her mouth while attempting to keep a straight face. Roxas was shaking with suppressed laughter. Demyx was thinking about how much crap Axel had landed them in.

"Something amusing Number Eight? Number Fourteen? Number Thirteen?" questioned Xemnas, stopping in front of Chaxra.

Chaxra managed to get out a strangled, "No, Superior."

Roxas nodded his head violently. Axel just sat there covering his mouth with eyebrows raised.

"What about you Number Nine? Don't you have anything to contribute?"

"Huh? What?" said Demyx blankly.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and said, "Right. You and Number Thirteen can assist Number Eleven in clearing up the mess you made downstairs, and as for you two..." his voice trailed off as he turned his gaze on Chaxra and Axel.

Marluxia moved away from the wall and said to Roxas and Demyx, "Come on."

He then turned and walked out the door. The two hastily stood up and followed Marluxia. Roxas threw a sympathetic look over his shoulder at Chaxra then shook his head and caught up to Demyx.

"Well well..." said Xemnas, glaring down at the remaining plate-destroyers.

"I honestly don't know why I bother, Axel, but Chaxra... I thought you had some sense in you. Or have you never heard the phrase; 'Do as you're told'?" questioned Xemnas.

"You didn't tell me specifically not to do that!" protested Chaxra.

"I did however, tell you to STAY IN YOUR ROOMS."

(Note the plural!)

"Oh... oops," murmured Chaxra.

"Indeed," sighed Xemnas, resuming his pacing.

Chaxra took the chance to look side-ways at Axel. He caught her gaze and grinned at her. Unfortunately, Xemnas looked up at exactly the same moment. He gave them a 'death glare' then said, "I don't what I can do to you at the moment, so just stay in there and be quiet."

He pointed at a door to the left of his desk. Chaxra stood up, as did Axel. However, he somehow managed to get his foot caught around the chair and knocked both the chair and himself into Xemnas's desk, leaving two long scratch marks down the side.

"Oh CRAP," said Axel quietly.

"Get in there and STAY in there!" yelled Xemnas.

Chaxra and Axel hurtled through the door as fast as is Nobodily possible.

(It's 'Nobodily' possible' because they're not human, thus it would be illogical to say, 'Humanly possible.' End of explanation.)

The door clicked shut behind them as Xemnas locked it.

Chaxra looked around the white room they were stuck in.

There was a window that looked out over a forest, but apart from that, Chaxra couldn't see much else until she saw--

"CD-Player!" cried Chaxra in joy.

Axel looked up and went over to it.

"Let's have more fun!" said Axel, oh-so-innocently.

They put a 'Green-Day' CD in the CD-Player, then turned the volume on full. (For the sake of the continuation of this story, they do not get deafened.)

Axel skipped to 'She's A Rebel', then hit the play button.

* * *

Sighing, Xemnas rearranged some papers on his desk. Then he sat down and thought to himself, _they're being unusually quiet in there..._

Then Chaxra's voice echoed through the room.

"CD-Player!"

"Oh shi-" said Xemnas, leaping for the door.

Rock music filled Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Inside, Chaxra and Axel were singing their heads off and dancing around the room.

* * *

On Marluxia's balcony, three Nobodies jumped then crashed into each other, covering their ears.

* * *

In Lexaeus's room, Lexaeus rolled over in his bed, groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchens, Luxord and Xigbar looked up from their game of Hearts in time to hear Xemnas screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

They both cheered and continued to drink sake.

* * *

In the Library, Larxene abruptly stood up, dropped her book and proceeded to throw her Kunai at anything that happened to be in her way. That included Xaldin. He ducked, and shot her a venomous look. Then he summoned his lances and they both started to wage projectile warfare on each other. Zexion got up and moved behind some of the higher bookshelves and thought idly about how mad Vexen would be if he discovered any of his books were damaged.

* * *

In his laboratory, Vexen stopped writing his notes then straightened up and said, "They get more detestable every day."

* * *

Back in Xemnas's office, Xemnas was down on the floor, yelling, "Where's the damn key gone!?"

Suddenly there was silence from the locked room.

"Is it supposed to do that...?" floated Axel's voice through the door.

EXPLOSIONS!!!!!

* * *

To be continued?

Heh heh heh... Poor Xemnas... It's just so darn fun to pick on him! Same with Marluxia...

It would seem that it is not such a good idea to turn a CD-Player on that loud... 0o


	5. Chapter 5? Libraries should be QUIET

Chapter 5? Libraries should be QUIET

Sorry it's so short!! I don't have enough time anymore because our teachers keep giving us all this homework and it sucks. AHHHH WELLLL… Chaxra belongs to MEEEEEEEEEE!!

* * *

Chaxra sighed and ducked as a heavy looking book flew over her head. She was in the Library. It had been three weeks since the 'plate incident', and there was only half an hour before she was allowed to talk to Axel again. Xemnas had confined her to her rooms for the first two weeks. They were some pretty awesome rooms, though. She had a lounge, with a TV like Axel had said, a HUGE bedroom, bathroom, music room (It had a piano in it, and she had made Demyx hex it, so now she could play songs on it and it would sound like whatever instrument she wanted it to. It can also play itself, which is an advantage if you can't reach the other side of the piano, or if you're trying to do a duet on your own.), a study with a laptop (Internet access!), and a few spare rooms.

Then for the past week she wasn't allowed to talk to Axel at all, and he wasn't allowed to talk to her either. She had met the other members of Organization 13, and knew all of their names off by heart. Her impression of them was this:

Xemnas: Don't get him mad. He's good at blackmail. Don't call him Mansex.

Xigbar: Pretty easy to get along with. Is bitchy when drunk.

Xaldin: Likes stabbing things. Likes throwing his lances at passers by. Watch where you walk.

Vexen: Don't be fooled into being one of his test subjects. Don't get on his bad side, or he will probably inject you with weird stuff.

Lexaeus: Doesn't say much. Is very strong.

Zexion: Doesn't say much either. Moody.

Saix: HATES AXEL. And pretty much everyone else except Xemnas. Is normally calm, but when he goes Berserk watch out.

Axel: Troublemaker. Best friends with Roxas, Demyx and me. Always annoying people. PYROMANIAC!!!

Demyx: Kind of wimpy, doesn't like fighting much, enjoys soaking us and flooding the castle.

Luxord: Loves gambling, playing cards and drinking. NEVER play strip poker with him because you will LOSE. (Hey, I didn't try it; Xigbar told me that he, Demyx, Axel, and Xaldin had all lost every time.)

Marluxia: Loves his hair, his plants and himself. Hates being called Flowerboy as I have discovered the hard way. DO NOT touch his garden or he will KILL you.

Larxene: Evil sadist. Don't touch her book. Swears a lot when she's angry.

Roxas: Axel's best friend. More sensible than Demyx and Axel. Is the Key-bearer's Nobody.

--------

Chaxra stood up and walked over to the table where Roxas and Axel were sitting. Axel was reading something about fire, and she wanted to read it too. Axel noticed her and raised his eyebrows while smiling slightly. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck went up. She turned her head slightly and out of the corner of her eye saw Xemnas sitting about 5 metres away with Saix. He was glaring at her, as if he was trying to remind her what would happen if she said anything to the red-head before the time limit was up. Axel gave her a questioning look.

Sighing again she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, then wrote on it, 'Give me that book.'

She handed it to him. He took the pencil and wrote something back. She read it. It said 'No.'

She scribbled, 'Give it to me.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's mine.'

'No it's not, it's Vexen's.'

'You still can't have it.' he had written, with a smirk on his face. Chaxra had had enough.

She launched herself at him over the table, and they both crashed to the ground, Roxas looked at them rolling around trying to hit each other with books. He shook his head and went back to his own book.

This of course transformed into a fight with half the Organization joining in. Luxord was keeping track of the bets. Books were flying through the air, along with various lances, Kunai, and other projectiles. There was a lot of noise.

Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, Demyx and Lexaeus all left in search of peace. Vexen followed quickly after he got hit on the back of his head by a particularly heavy volume. Zexion sat watching the fighters with interest.

"DIE!!!" cried Chaxra, charging at Axel.

Xigbar was walking around on the ceiling, shooting at them.

Axel looked up just as a shot was flying towards him. He grabbed the nearest book and used it as a shield.

There was silence for a moment. Axel suddenly realized what he'd just done. Xigbar summoned a Dark Portal and exited the scene unnoticed. Axel slowly raised the book up to his eyes and read the title. It read... 'Marquis de Sade'.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" screamed Larxene now throwing her Kunai at Axel with 10 times the power.

The others (including Chaxra) departed shortly after. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Axel from the Library.

* * *

To be continued...

That was weird… I need 5 reviews to keep going!! Review and I will give you a Roxas plushie!!!! Or maybe a Zexion plushie… They should make official plushies of them all… ahhh that would be nice…


	6. Chapter 6? Stupidity Lives HERE

Organization Idiots

Chapter Six? Stupidity Lives HERE

By Chaxra-san

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been... doing other stories, sick, tired, writer's block-ed, and slightly put off by a crazy flamer.

(Block out 'Flames Rising' in the block feature on your account! Then you can be safe from his/her/it's evilness! Seriously, look at my reviews page. FR stuck it on ALL of my stories, and he/she/it is doing it to lots of others too!)

I would like to thank all my reviewers for your patience!

I would also like to thank my best friends Fizz and Clear for pressuring me into doing this chapter!

And my other best friend Rin for putting up with my ranting about the awesomeness of the Organization!

And special thanks to Wild Fantasy; you guys are so cool for supporting me when I got flamed! (Especially Sephiroth, for your violent swearing about FR!)

I'm gonna give you all an extra-long chapter!

As always...

Chaxra is mine, and anything Kingdom Hearts related, isn't. Sighs...

And so, READ ON!!

* * *

"I am sure that you two will work well together."

Xemnas's words from what seemed like hours ago popped into Chaxra's mind as she raced across the lawn. She snorted and then crashed into Marluxia, who shot her a furious look.

"Whoa! Sorry Flower-boy, I've gotta go now!" she gasped and took off running again, leaving behind a bruised and bemused Marluxia.

Saix sprinted out from behind several trees and said to the graceful assassin while panting for air, "Have you seen Number Fourteen recently?!"

"Uh, yes, she just went around the corner," he replied absently.

Saix swore under his breath, called several Berserker Nobodies, and told them to intercept Chaxra.

Marluxia slowly backed away from the nearly-tipped-over-the-edge Saix, and exited through a dark-portal.

"Let go of me, you stupid creeps!" howled Chaxra as the Nobodies dragged her along.

To her surprise, they did so, and she was deposited neatly onto the ground.

"Well that was weird," she muttered as she rubbed her swollen wrists.

Saix bent down to Chaxra's eye level and grinned evilly at her, his sharp canines glinting in the moonlight. ('Cos it's ALWAYS night in the World That Never Was!)

"Oh _hell,_" moaned the younger Nobody.

"Number Fourteen," snarled Saix, "I'm _so_ happy that you're here."

_Why the hell did Xemnas choose _Saix _to be my trainer?! _thought Chaxra as she was hauled to her feet.

"Right! Now we shall begin our lesson," said Saix cheerfully as he summoned his claymore. (It took me nearly half an hour to remember what Saix's weapon was called...)

Chaxra gulped and took up a fighting stance. Her sabres appeared in her hands. (WOOT! I finally found the chapter which says what her weapons are… I suck at remembering stuff!)

"I'm going to start, so you just try to block my attacks. Also note that is highly unlikely that your enemies will tell you when they are going to strike," Saix said, and then lunged at her, fangs bared.

They had been fighting for several minutes before Chaxra realised that there was definitely something wrong with the superior Nobody.

Larxene and Xaldin stood watching the proceedings with interest.

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone ever told her about Saix's 'Berserk Mode'?" commented Xaldin thoughtfully, one hand rubbing his chin.

Larxene shrugged and grinned. "Let's see how long she lasts..."

Chaxra groaned as another slash hit her side. It had already been an hour since they had begun, and she was completely exhausted.

"Don't let your guard down!" called Saix as he swung his claymore at her head.

Chaxra yelped and ducked just in time. She ran around to Saix's back quickly and sent a deep cut to his spine.

He let out a roar, twisted around and started delivering a series of merciless blows to her stomach.

Chaxra managed to parry most of the hits, but three of them did impact. She staggered away. Suddenly Saix tripped her over with his weapon, causing her to land flat on her back, winded and gasping for breath.

The Luna Diviner straightened up and his claymore vanished. The 'beast' that had possessed him before seemed to leave him then.

"Not bad, for a beginner. I expect to see you again tomorrow morning at eight o' clock sharp. Don't be late," Saix warned, then walked off.

Chaxra lay on the ground, panting hard. She slowly dragged herself upright, and summoned a dark-portal. She stepped through it, and emerged outside the kitchen. She cursed as she realized that she was there because she had run out of magic.

_No cure spells, no soft bed to fall onto, no easy way to my room. Oh well, at least there's food here... _Chaxra thought mournfully and limped through the doorway. Zexion looked up as she entered the room.

"You look like you've just been mauled by a bear," he commented dryly.

"Ugh... Saix is seriously evil," she answered weakly, collapsed onto a chair and laid her head on the table.

"Ah. First training lesson today?" he questioned and rummaged through one of the cupboards.

Chaxra banged her hand down on the table. Zexion took it as a 'yes'.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, with slight amusement in his voice.

"Ooh, please," croaked Chaxra.

Zexion made them both some butter chicken (Which I currently have a craving for...) and sat down next to her.

Chaxra ate like she had never eaten before in her life.

"Ss good," she muttered, waving her fork in the air.

"Thank you," Zexion answered.

_I didn't know Zexion was such a good cook... _she thought silently to herself.

When they'd finished, Chaxra suddenly remembered that she no magic left.

"Um... Zexion? Can you give a me a potion and take me back to my room?" she asked, feeling very stupid.

Zexion stared at her with a surprised expression on his face.

Chaxra blushed slightly.

"Excuse me? ...Oh, _right. _You have no magic left, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she said with relief, wondering what he had first thought she meant.

"Sure," he replied and healed her using a cure spell.

"Ah, _youth,_" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Honestly Xigbar, don't you have something better to do?" said Zexion while glaring at the other man.

Xigbar was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

Zexion grabbed Chaxra's hand and pushed past Xigbar, muttering under his breath.

He summoned a dark-portal and pulled Chaxra through it.

They arrived outside Chaxra's room.

"Bye," said Zexion, and turned to walk away.

"Zexion?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Um, thanks," she said quickly and stepped into her room.

She crossed through the lounge and went straight to her bedroom. Axel, Demyx and Roxas had helped her paint her rooms the week before. She'd chosen various shades of purple and blue paint, and they all reckoned it looked great.

She sighed happily as she slid under the silk duvet on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I would just like to say that there is NOTHING going on with Zexion and Chaxra… Are they not allowed to be friends?! Not that Zexion ever actually LIKES people… WAUGH!! Sorry Zexion!!!

Ugh... I need sleep too... It's really late...

Reviews? (NICE ones please)


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers;

I am officially putting this story on hiatus.

It is because I now have Writer's Block, one of the most evil things known to man. ( And woman)

Oh, and when I can write again, there may be several new characters for the story.

Well… that's about it. Feel free to start throwing things at me.

From your depressed author,

Chaxra-san


	8. Chapter 7? Alarm Clocks Don't work

Organization Idiots

_By Chaxra-san_

Chapter Seven? Alarm-Clocks Don't Work

---

Heh heh... I should be doing my homework... I got a burst of creative energy for a new chapter, and this is the result. Note it might not be as good as some of my other chapters... Yeah.

Don't go between Chaxra and her toast.

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

---

Chaxra woke up, rolled over, and with much unnecessary force, turned off the alarm-clock. She half sat up and looked at the green neon numbers flashing on the alarm-clock. She stared at it in horrified silence for several minutes.

"10:45..."

She shot upright out of the bed and into the bathroom, where she had a very rushed shower, before changing into a pair of black flared pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a blue cat on it. (She got it when she went shopping at Twilight Town with Demyx, if you're wondering)

She paused briefly in front of the mirror and considered her reflection, before grabbing a coat (For it was very cold that morning) and running through a hurriedly opened portal.

When she arrived outside the kitchen, she stopped.

_I bet Saïx is really pissed off... Maybe if I leave it, he'll forget?_

Chaxra thought.

She decided to go with that plan and went into the kitchen. She put some bread in the toaster and leaned on the bench waiting for it to cook.

Marluxia entered the room then, and raised an eyebrow at Chaxra before rummaging through the cupboard.

"What was with that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That LOOK."

Marluxia backed out of the pantry holding a bagel in one hand.

He then shrugged and said, "You have bed hair..."

"I do?" Chaxra put one hand on her head.

"Hey... You haven't called me Flower-boy," remarked Marluxia, sitting at the table.

"What, do you want me to?"

"No."

"Ah well, I can't be bothered anyway..."

The toast then popped up with an audible bang.

Chaxra jumped and twisted around to face the offending toaster.

She shook her head and put the two pieces of toast on a plate. (Xemnas got some Dusks to steal some plates, bowls cups and assorted cutlery from other worlds to make up for their lack there of)

When she turned around again, she caught Marluxia smirking at her.

She glared at him and said, "What did I do?"

He let out a short laugh and replied, "You totally freaked out over that toaster..."

Chaxra rolled her eyes and sat down next to the graceful assassin.

"Shouldn't you be with Saïx?" he asked.

"Ugh... Don't remind me..." Chaxra groaned.

Marluxia stood up and put his plate in the sink. He then turned towards the door and walked out, taking a piece of Chaxra's toast with him.

Chaxra looked at Marluxia's retreating back, and then at the rather forlorn looking remaining piece of toast, then up at Marluxia again.

"YOU TOAST-THIEVING FIEND!" she yelled and then chased after him up the hall, taking the last piece of toast with her.

Marluxia just laughed and ran even faster.

Eventually, Chaxra lost him, and decided to find Axel to help her avenge the loss of her toast.

She scowled and ate the last piece of her now-cold toast.

Chaxra opened a portal and teleported outside Axel's room. She knocked on the door three times, but there was no answer.

_Hmm... Either he's not in there, or he's ignoring me... But Roxas told me that Axel always sleeps in really late..._

Chaxra went in anyway.

"Axel?"

There was a muffled groan from a door on the opposite side of the room.

Chaxra grinned and ran into Axel's bedroom.

---

Because the authoress can not be bothered writing this bit properly, it shall be done in a very watered down way. (This was originally an idea for a drabble called 'How Not to Wake Axel Up', but I thought it would suit Organization Idiots better)

---

Axel: What the hell are you doing in my room?!

Chaxra: Waking you up.

Axel: ...Why?!

Chaxra: Because I need your help!

Axel: With what?

Chaxra: Marluxia stole my toast, and I wanted to avenge it!

Axel: ...You woke me up for that.

Chaxra: Yes... Sweatdrop

Axel: BITCH IS GONNA BURN!!!

(A/N: That is a quote from a very amusing comic on DeviantArt called 'Cookie Car', in which Saïx and Sora make a cookie-car out of Xemnas's 'prize baby'. They needed to bake the dough, so Saïx told Axel that Roxas was 'with' another man, and Axel yells, "BITCH IS GONNA BURN!")

Axel: ...After I sleep for five more hours...

Chaxra: Pushes Axel out of the bed

CRASH

Axel: DAMMIT!!!

Chaxra: Hey, no swearing!

---

(Back to normal format... XD)

After Chaxra had managed to get Axel up, they snuck into Marluxia's room.

Axel was now wearing his black organization cloak over a pair of red pyjama pants, with his hair spiking out more unusually than normal. He hadn't bothered to put on his boots, and was instead wearing some blue socks that Chaxra vaguely recognized as belonging to Demyx. When she had asked Axel, he'd just told her that Demyx deserved having his socks stolen. Chaxra had simply rolled her eyes, not bothering to pursue the matter.

Chaxra peered around the corner at some rather vicious looking daffodils. At first she hadn't believed Axel. That is, until she saw the teeth.

Axel waved at her and called in a low whisper, "Hey, Chaxra! Come look at this!"

Chaxra crept over to where Axel was standing. He pointed up at a rosebush. It would have been normal, if it weren't for the fact that it was over four metres high, and the roses on it were _swaying _from side to side, which was strange considering there wasn't a breeze.

They watched it for a while... Until Chaxra had an idea.

"Okay... I have this idea... And I know that it's not the most amazing plan ever, but it's all I could come up with," whispered Chaxra, and told Axel what to do.

---

The four Nobodies stood in Xemnas's office, two very irritated, and the other two very pleased with themselves. All four were covered in soot.

"Why did you do this?" asked Xemnas after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Uh..." said Axel, trying to come up with an excuse.

Chaxra glared at Marluxia, who returned the favour, and shot her a venomous look.

"Marluxia stole my toast, and I wanted to avenge its death," stated Chaxra and poked Marluxia hard on the arm.

Marluxia hit her on the back of her head with his elbow, and Chaxra promptly kicked him in the shin. Marluxia then shoved Chaxra into Axel, who fell over, then crawled over to the graceful assassin and tripped him over by yanking his ankle backwards.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" yelled Xemnas loudly.

Marluxia and Axel both stood up at the same time and glared daggers at each other. Chaxra was flat on her back on the floor, giggling hysterically until Axel nudged her with his foot. She then stopped laughing and sat up, crossed her legs and leaned against the wall.

"You are all acting like five-year olds and--" Xemnas paused and stared at Axel.

Axel offered a questioning grin.

"Axel... I don't really want to know, but why are you only half-dressed?" Xemnas sighed.

Axel looked up at the ceiling and scratched his head.

"Hmm..."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good question," finished Axel.

Xemnas shut his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Right... Axel, I want you to go on a mission to Atlantica with Larxene. She already knows the objective, so go find her. Although, I would advise you to get dressed properly first."

Axel paled, and Chaxra wasn't sure whether that was because he had to go to the underwater world, or because he had to go with Larxene.

Marluxia sniggered, and Axel glared at him before walking out of the room.

"Chaxra, shouldn't you be training with Saïx?" asked Xemnas, turning his gaze on Chaxra.

"Um... About that... I kinda, slept in this morning," answered Chaxra sheepishly.

"Chaxra... Go see Saïx and tell him that I have excused you from practise for a week," said Xemnas.

Chaxra grinned at Marluxia, who rolled his eyes, and then she stood up.

"Instead, you have to clean the training-room, help Marluxia with his garden, get supplies for Vexen, and go on a mission to Halloween Town with Roxas and Xigbar," added Xemnas.

Chaxra stared at him, mouth open. Marluxia smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"But Superior, that's not fair!" protested Chaxra.

Xemnas only shook his head, and said, "It's your punishment, and you have to do it."

"You're only doing this to spite me, you bastard..." hissed Chaxra under her breath.

Luckily, Xemnas didn't hear her.

Chaxra turned on her heel and left through a portal, nearly tripping over on the way, causing Marluxia to smirk even more.

---

Saïx was indeed pissed off. Chaxra teleported in front of him then ducked as Saïx's claymore flew over her head. She straightened up with an indignant expression on her face.

"Oh, for the love of hearts! Must _everyone _have a go at me today?!" she asked exasperatedly.

Saïx threw her a cool look and said, "Number Fourteen…Where have you been?"

Chaxra giggled at Saïx's rhyming, but quickly stopped after seeing the lunar diviner's expression.

"Well you see… Xemnas excused me from practise for this week, because I have to do some other stuff as a punishment…"

Saïx regarded Chaxra silently for a few seconds before standing up and saying, "That is an acceptable excuse."

He then left through a portal.

"Huh, so sympathetic…" muttered Chaxra sarcastically and went to find Demyx.

She found him in his room, playing a random song on his sitar. He looked bored. Very bored.

"Demyx…" moaned Chaxra and slumped over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Chaxra," answered Demyx and looked at the back of her head, for she was bent over him.

"Um… Are you alright?"

"Ungh, No… Can you help me clean the training-room?" asked Chaxra.

"Will you break my neck if I don't?"

"…Yeah…"

Demyx shifted out from under Chaxra and hauled her towards an open dark-portal.

When they materialised in the training-room, they found Roxas already in it.

"Hey guys," he called, slashing at a few Dusks with his Keyblade.

Demyx deposited Chaxra on a chair by the door, and found that Chaxra wasn't willing to stay upright. He discovered this after Chaxra fell sideways off the chair with a loud thump and a groan.

Roxas walked over to Chaxra and bent down next to her.

He looked up at Demyx and asked, "What happened to her?"

Demyx shrugged.

"I dunno, but apparently she has to clean this room, so she probably got into trouble," he said, while trying unsuccessfully to pull the other Nobody to her feet.

Eventually with Roxas's assistance, the two Nobodies managed to get Chaxra standing again.

"Do you want me to help?" offered Roxas, seeming slightly concerned by Chaxra's lack of enthusiasm to move.

Chaxra nodded and then a determined look came onto her face.

"There is no way that I am losing to that THIEF… Let's do this, boys!" she said.

However, the task was not as easy as it seemed. The three had not taken into consideration the black scorch marks across the walls, the pieces of broken pottery on the floor (Courtesy of Xigbar's target practise), the blinding white stains (much to Roxas's discomfort), the pale red and purple stains (much to Chaxra's discomfort), and the damp patches –Nothing sick, you sickos!- (much to Demyx's discomfort) that decorated the room.

There were also grass stains and bits of broken furniture that littered the white floor.

"How are we supposed to do this again?" asked Roxas after they had been working for half an hour.

Chaxra looked thoughtful for a moment and then suggested, "We should use all of our elements together!"

"Huh? How would we do that?" asked a puzzled Demyx.

Realization dawned on Roxas.

"Oh, like Demyx's water attacks and your shadow attacks combined?"

Chaxra nodded.

"Yeah, kinda like that. I can change my element to a colour that can cover up the stains, like paint."

Demyx caught on then.

"Yeah, and Roxas could hit the walls with light and make it all one colour!" he said enthusiastically.

With renewed vigour, they started again using their elements.

"Dance, water, dance!" cried Demyx and created some water clones, which then proceeded to collect the broken bits of stuff on the floor and throw them out the window, causing Chaxra much alarm, because she really didn't want to get in more trouble than she already was.

Roxas used a light spell to cover the scorch marks that were quite obviously made by Axel, and covered most of the wall.

"Shadows take flight!" yelled Chaxra.

She concentrated as a twisting coil of purple smoke slid up and around her arms before separating and shooting off in different directions at the walls, coating them in the same colour that Roxas was covering the walls with.

After two hours, they had gotten the room in a relatively clean state.

"Take that, Flower-boy," muttered Chaxra.

Demyx grinned wearily and Roxas looked exhausted from using so much magic.

"Thanks guys," said Chaxra.

They decided to go to Twilight Town to get some sea-salt ice-cream. (Wow, isn't that just typical)

Thus they spent the rest of the afternoon in Twilight Town, shopping, annoying Seifer and trying to get Fuu to say more than one word at once.

Chaxra was feeling good because she had bought a whole lot of new clothes, and some manga books.

Demyx was pleased with himself because he'd found the new cd he wanted.

Roxas was just glad that he'd gotten a sea-salt ice-cream.

---

Yay!! Oh, and if you want to find out what Axel and Chaxra did to the rosebush, it will be explained in a later chapter. Chaxra's punishment will probably span a few chapters, because in the story it takes place during a week. R&R please!

PREVIEW:

Chapter Eight? Look At Me! I'm A Gardener-Girl!

Chaxra screamed as a long, thick vine grabbed her by the ankle.

A few metres away, behind a tall hedge, Marluxia straightened up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Honestly… What has she done now?"


	9. RSS? 1 Surprise Attack

Organization Idiots

_By Chaxra-san_

I am really sorry guys, but I have had writer's block for this story, and so I'm diverting from the plot and I'm just going to do side-stories until I can write it properly again. So any requests for situations in these side-stories are appreciated and welcomed. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here

A Random Side-Story?

#1 - Surprise Attack

Roxas was walking in the general direction of the library with no particular path of action in mind, when Chaxra suddenly appeared in front of him.

"HA?!" exclaimed Roxas and jumped backwards.

"What was that supposed to be?" asked Chaxra, and pulled out a twig that had gotten caught in her hair.

Then she looked furtively to her left, right, and above her.

When she'd noticed Roxas cautiously following her gaze to the ceiling, she muttered, "Gotta watch out for Xigbar. You know how he comes out of nowhere..."

"What, you mean like the way _you _did?" Roxas said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, like that," replied Chaxra absently and then with a quick flick of her hand tossed the twig against the wall, where it landed in a rather forlorn looking position on the floor.

Roxas stared at it for a moment, then back to Chaxra who was wearing her normal 'I'm a crazy girl!' grin. The normal grin, which was hinting more of her less-than-friendly motives than usual. However the key of destiny failed to notice this; a fatal mistake - the effects of which were to become apparent very shortly.

"Man, you are weird, y'know that?" said Roxas exasperatedly after several seconds of trying to figure out what the purpose of Chaxra's actions had been.

Chaxra simply nodded and began gazing intently at the twig that she had been pretending wasn't there only moments before. Roxas's eye twitched.

Two minutes had passed and Number Thirteen was severely weirded out.

"Okay, Chaxra, seriously what is wrong with you toda--" he finally began to ask before Chaxra cut him off by jumping at him while yelling, "SURPRISE ATTACK!!"

The force of her impact sent both of them falling straight down into the dark-portal that had been hastily opened by the blonde Nobody shortly after he realised that he should have anticipated such a situation sooner than he had.

It seemed that it was just _one of_ _those days._

* * *

R&R please!! (Without flames!!!)

Oh yes, I just remembered: I finally turned on Anonymous Reviews, and I wasn't actually aware that they weren't until my friend Denkigaku told me this.


	10. RSS? 2 Zombie

Organization Idiots

_By Chaxra-san_

Again, requests are welcome. Thanks for reading!

A Random Side-Story?

#2 - Zommmmbieeeeeeee

It was late at night in Castle Oblivion. On one of the higher floors, a female Nobody was walking along the dark corridors, with no intention (or ability) to sleep that particular evening.

As she moved through the shadows cast by the walls in between the windows, where the luminous glow of the moon was sending pale light streaming through the transparent glass, she noted with slight amusement that her Somebody would've been quite disturbed by this unnaturally peaceful scene.

_'I feel like doing something odd,' _she mused silently.

_::In the library::_

Zexion and Xaldin had both been in the library chatting about science and the way the Organization was headed, and all of the things that intelligent men such as themselves would find interesting. Xaldin had finally decided to leave for the night, and Zexion followed him, concluding that that was enough research for one night. (He was a scientist, after all)

When the pair reached the open doorway, they were both rather bemused by the sight of Chaxra walking past with her arms stretched out in front of her, seemingly oblivious to her two superiors watching her.

Hesitantly Zexion asked, "Number Fourteen... May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Said Nobody turned her head slowly with a familiar lazy grin on her face and answered, "Zommmmbieeeeeeee..."

Then she continued down the hall with the Cloaked Schemer and the Whirlwind Lancer staring incredulously after her.

* * *

This one came from what I did last night, on the way back to my room. (Yes, I did the zombie walk) 


End file.
